Silly Song Remix Medley
Silly Song Remix Medley is a medley consisting of Silly Songs that are remixed. It appeared in The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown and Silly Songs with Larry. Lyrics Song of the Cebu Larry: Cebu! Sing it with me! Cebu! Jimmy, Jerry and Junior: Cebu! Larry: Boy is riding with cebu Jimmy, Jerry and Junior: Boy is riding with cebu Larry: Into town in his canoe Jimmy, Jerry and Junior: Into town in his canoe Larry: Sick cebu is rowing and sneezing. Achoo moo moo Cebu! Achoo moo moo! Jimmy, Jerry and Junior: Cebu! Larry: Achoo moo moo! Endangered Love Larry: Barbara Manatee. Backup Singers: Manatee, Manatee. Larry: You are the one for me. Backup Singers: One for me, one for me. Larry: Sent from up above. Backup Singers: Up above, up above. Larry: You are the one I love. Backup Singers: Barbara, oh Barbara. The Pirates Song Pa Grape, Mr. Lunt & Larry: We are The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything. We just stay home and lie around. And if you ask us to do anything. We'll just tell you ... Larry: We don't do anything! The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps Larry: This is a song, for your poor sick penguin. He has a fever and his toes are blue. But if I sing to your poor sick penguin, he will feel better, in a day or two. Yodel-leh-hee yodel-eee-ooo. Yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hoo.Ya-de ya-de ya-de ya-de ya-de-doo! Love My Lips Larry: If my lips moved to Duluth, left a mess and took my tooth, that'd be too bad. I'd call my dad. Archibald: Oh dear! That'd be too bad, you'd call your dad? Larry: That'd be too bad. Archibald: Hold it! The Hairbrush Song Larry: Oh, where is my hairbrush? (2x) Oh, where (9x) ...is my hairbrush? The Dance of the Cucumber Larry: Miren al pepino Bob: "Watch the cucumber" Larry: miren como se mueve Bob: "see how he moves" Larry: como un leon Bob: "like a lion" Larry: tras un raton. Bob: "chasing a mouse." Larry: Miren al pepino Bob: "Watch the cucumber" Larry: Sus suaves movimientos Bob: "Oh, how smooth his motion" Larry: tal como mantequilla Bob: "like butter" Larry: en un chango pelon. Bob: "on a ... bald monkey." The Water Buffalo Song Larry: Everybody's got a water buffalo. Yours is fast, but mine is slow. Oh where'd we get them, I don't know, but everybody's got a water buffalo-oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! His Cheeseburger Lunt: He said to her, "I'd like a cheeseburger and I might like a milkshake as well." She said to him, "I can't give you either." And he said, "Isn't this Burger Bell?" She said," Yes it is but we're closed now but we open tomorrow at 10." He said, " I am extremely hungry but I guess I can wait until then." Cause you're his cheeseburger. His yummy cheeseburger. He'll wait for you, yeah. He will wait for you. Oh, you are his cheeseburger. His tasty cheeseburger. He'll wait for you. Oh, he will wait for you. Larry's High Silk Hat Archibald: One day, while he was waiting for the trolley, he had a hat. Larry: My high silk hat. Archibald: He wore it high upon his head so proudly, a beautiful hat. A hat like this just makes him feel so grandly. Now fancy this and fancy that. The splendor of his hat in all its majesty. Larry: Like a king, in a royal cap! I feel so swell and handsome in my hat. I bet that others wish they had in fact-'' Archibald and Larry: ''A hat as this, a hat as that, a hat so high, a high silk hat! Larry: Oh, Mister Art Bigotti, now whaddya think of that? Songs that are remixed *The Water Buffalo Song *The Hairbrush Song *Dance of the Cucumber *Love My Lips *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything *The Song of the Cebú *His Cheeseburger *The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps *Endangered Love *Larry's High Silk Hat Category:Songs Category:Silly Songs Category:2000s Songs Category:The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown Category:Ultimate SIlly Songs Category:Ultimate Silly Songs